


Just Another Thing You Left Behind

by jbird181



Series: We Might Be Hollow But We're Brave [3]
Category: Saturday Night Live, Saturday Night Live RPF, Weekend Update (SNL)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Forehead Kisses, Gen, I play fast and loose with the timeline, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Post-SNL Season 38 Finale, Sometimes you hurt the people you love, but that doesn't mean the relationship is over, human hamster wheels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbird181/pseuds/jbird181
Summary: After the Season 38 SNL finale, Stefon gets a call.
Relationships: Seth Meyers/Stefon, Stefon & The Girl You Wish You Hadn't Started a Conversation With at a Party
Series: We Might Be Hollow But We're Brave [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/986181
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Just Another Thing You Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wanderlustnostalgia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustnostalgia/gifts).



> This takes place before _We're Hollow Like the Bottles That We Drain_ , but I wrote it after so I'd suggest reading it third, in the order the installments were written. You can do whatever you want though. I just like writing Stefon and Becca's relationship lol. I'm working on the next sequential installment too, with much more Sethon content. wanderlustnostalgia, I hope you enjoy. :) I'm continually inspired by the way you write Stefon and Becca. 
> 
> The title is from [Funny You Should Ask by The Front Bottoms](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YxZ5B1lVXPc).

Stefon honestly hadn’t realized his phone was ringing. It’s only after he and Seth get back to Seth’s apartment and Seth steps into the bathroom to take a shower and he plugs in his phone that he realizes the vibrations he’d felt were not from the music but from three missed calls and one text from Becca: CALL ME. 

He allows himself one moment to indulge the fantasy of ignoring the command and staying cocooned in the incredulous joy of being loved back by Seth Meyers for a few more hours before facing the outside world. Then, he dials. 

Oklahoma is only one hour behind, and it's incredibly late, but Becca picks up almost immediately.

“Oh my god.” 

“Hi, Becca.” 

“Stefon,” she says tersely. “You got married on national TV and didn’t even bother to tell me?!” 

“I didn’t get married.” Stefon’s not one hundred percent clear on the details himself, but he’s pretty sure running through the 8H studio with a veil and a bouquet isn’t a legally binding ceremony. “It was kinda a spur of the moment thing. Seth and I are dating now though.” It sends a thrill through his stomach to say it out loud. 

“That is so not the point!” Stefon has to pull the phone away from his ear. “I didn’t know you even knew Anderson Cooper. How many news anchors are you in love with?” 

“Just the one. Seth Meyers,” he clarifies. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she chokes out. And no, this isn’t how this was supposed to go. 

> _"Why didn’t you tell me?”_
> 
> _“I didn’t think it was a big deal.”_
> 
> _“Not a big deal? Stefon, you’re moving to New York! That’s halfway across the country.” She’s getting worryingly close to the edge of the roof, but when Stefon puts his hand on her arm to pull her back, she shakes him off. “I’ll come back on my breaks.”_
> 
> _“It’s not the same.”_
> 
> _“Becca,” he starts, exasperated. “What do you want me to do, stay here?”_
> 
> _"Yes! No. I don’t know.” She sits down heavily, her legs dangling off the edge, hands gripping the shingles. He can feel the lines forming where he’s pressing his own palms into the sandpapery surface in an effort to keep from taking a pill out from his pocket._
> 
> _"David went to California.”_
> 
> _“That’s different,” she states, her voice strained. She looks so young. Stefon is primed to disagree, but he can’t argue with that. As much as they both love David, he understands exactly what she means, feels the truth of it in his bones. David’s his brother, but he and Becca have always been a team._
> 
> _“Becca.” She lets him touch her shoulder finally, surreptitiously wiping her nose with her other sleeve. “Columbia offered me basically a full ride, I’d be crazy to pass that up. You know I can’t stay here.” He swallows hard. “Right?”_
> 
> _He can’t. As hard as he's tried all his life, there's no version of Stefon that would survive staying._
> 
> _Becca pulls Stefon into a fierce hug, squeezing too hard like she always does, but Stefon doesn’t protest this time. He presses a hand to the back of her head where she’s tucked into his chest and closes his eyes. It doesn’t matter if they’re wet now, no one’s around to see. They stay there for a while._

“You could’ve told me it wasn’t a bit.” 

Stefon sits down on Seth’s couch, pulling the handy blanket around himself. “I didn’t think you’d want to know.” He could see the incredulous shape her mouth forms with his eyes closed, in his sleep, justifies, “You hated Joey.” 

Becca scoffs. “Joey was a junkie.” 

“So am I.” 

“And who’s fault is that?” 

“I made my own decisions, Becca,” he snaps, then feels bad about it. 

He can tell she still wants to argue, but it’s true. He made his own choices, and now he has to live with them. He thinks he’s doing pretty well, all things considered. He’s happy, most of the time. People aren’t clubs: they can’t have everything. 

Maybe they’re both more mature now, because she doesn’t push. “Okay. When do I get to meet him?” 

Stefon can’t help but smile. “Whenever you want. Seth is going to be busy planning for Late Night with Seth Meyers, but maybe we could fly you out for a weekend, or when’s your spring break?” 

“You’re coming to my graduation, right?” 

“Of course.” 

“You should bring Seth.” Stefon laughs. “I’m serious.” 

“To meet Mom and Dad?” Becca’s talking like _she’s_ the still-kinda-tipsy one. 

“Yeah. You haven’t been here, but I’ve been working on them.”

Stefon ignores the subtle dig. “It’s your graduation. If you want to ruin it…” 

“It’ll be fine, Stefon.” 

“Okay.” He can’t help but laugh a little at the absurdity of the idea of sitting in the wonky row of folding chairs between Seth Meyers, his _boyfriend_ , and his parents. It’s more illogical than human hamster wheels, but if that’s the happy family fantasy that Becca wants, he can sit through a few awkward conversations. 

“So you’ll bring him?” 

“Yes, I’ll bring him.” Speaking of him, Seth looks delicious coming out of his bedroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. 

“The shower’s all yours,” he smiles. “Oh sorry, I didn’t know you were on the phone.” 

Stefon would totally make a crack about showering together if it wouldn’t completely traumatize Becca. “It’s my sister.” 

“Oh hi, Becca.” Seth waves endearingly even though she can’t see him. 

“Seth says hi.” 

“Tell him I say hi back.” 

“Becca says hi back.” 

Seth kisses his forehead. “I’ll be in the bedroom.” It makes no sense for Stefon’s entire body to feel warm, except it makes total sense. 

“I’ll let you go,” Becca says softly. She sounds pleased. 

“I’ll call you next weekend.” 

“You better.” Stefon braces himself for the playful punch to the shoulder, feels its phantom nudge. “I love you, dumbass.” 

“I love you too.” When Stefon hangs up, he’s smiling, and he’s willing to bet Becca is too, halfway across the country. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment? It'd make my day. :)


End file.
